Runs In The Blood
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: "Nothing is yours, Richard." She whispers gently, venom dripping from her voice. "You've lost your parents, your family and even your home now. Face it. You've lost everything." And Dick thinks it isn't her fault she's so cruel. Greed, vengeance and betrayal is in her blood. It's something no one can change.
1. Mine

**A\N**: Thanks so much for clicking on this. I was shuffling through my documents when I found this little chapter. I honestly have no idea when I wrote this but *shrugs* I decided to post it anyway. This chapter takes place during 'Performance'. Hope you have a paw-some read ^_^

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the following characters. Though, the original character and her background is mine.

* * *

Colorful clowns are walking around, dressed in make up and bright rainbow clothes. There stands the fire breather, the rope Walker and the other performers. There are voices; high-pitched, low-pitched, heavy, small, squeaky, loud and soft. Everyone's busy underneath the circus tent, getting ready for the next show.

In all that, there is a girl. A girl walking between them all. Nobody pays her much mind. Nobody knows why she has a white file pressed against her chest. Nobody cares why there is arrogance in her walk, her chin up and her chest puffed.

Her scarlet braid is swishing side to side like a snake behind her, those pale blue irises casting glances on the people around her. And if one looks closely, they will see a scar, starting from her right eye and ending on her cheek bone.

The atmosphere inside the tent is warm but she still dons a blood red coat that touches her knees, a pair of black jeans and brown boots that make a slight thump as they land on the grassy ground.

She's looking at her right when she bumps into someone, making her fall flat on her bottom.

"Uh... sorry."

A small growl leaves her mouth, hands wandering around to catch the fallen papers. She doesn't reply. She knows she'll snap, if she does.

The person whom she bumped into helps in gathering the papers before holding his hand out to her.

Pale blue eyes look upwards, meeting darker blue ones.

He offers her a friendly smile, his outstretched arm looking welcoming.

Without thinking much, she grabs it, allowing him to pull her up.

"I'm sorry," She apologizes, taking the papers from him. "I didn't see you there."

And then she eyes him. His hair is dark red, eyes blue and he's quite muscular. She notices the white sleeveless costume he's wearing.

"Are you one of the Danger family performers?" She asks.

He nods. "I'm Dane Danger." Roy lies through his teeth, smiling at her.

She snorts, patting her coat's front. "I'm Jenny Zucco."

"I liked your performance," She complements, her tone awfully dry. "You and your sister are really amazing archers."

Roy chuckles, ignoring her pride filled attitude."Yeah, I guess we are good."

Jenny shifts her weight to her right foot, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Dane." She holds her hand out, managing a small smile.

The taller ginger smiles back, wrapping his fingers around her small hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Jenny." He grins, giving it a small squeeze.

Giving a last smile, she brushes past him. She lifts her chin up again, expressions harder than a rock as she stutters off.

"You guys ready to go?" Roy inquires, stalking over to his '_family_'.

Artemis cocks her hip out, quiver in hand. "I'm ready."

Conner grunts, getting of the chair as Megan smiles softly. Roy gives them all a firm nod, when his attention shifts to Robin.

The boy wonder stands aside the group, the white frame of his mask making his electric blue eyes prominent. His eyes are wide as dinner plates, muscles tensed and his breath hitched. He's staring right at the place where the red-headed girl had gone.

Roy quirks a red eyebrow, a smirk touching his lips. "_She wasn't that cute, Robin._" He teases the younger boy through the mind link.

In all honesty, the girl was just _average_ in Roy's opinion. She had freckles and black heads on her nose. Even a scar. Roy didn't particularly liked any of them. And she was way to arrogant for his taste.

Cocking his head up, Robin locks gazes with him, eyebrows knitted together and looking dead serious. "_She looked familiar._" He replied sternly through the link.

He looks back in the direction she had went."_It's like I know her_."

Roy gave his shoulders a bounce, "_We see a lot of people,"_ He grabs his bow from Artemis. "_Maybe she's one of your school fellows?_" The archer suggests.

Batman's protégé stood there, pondering where had he seen that cold hearted face before.

* * *

Tearing his eyes away from the papers scattered on his desk, Jack Haly looks up at the door. "Come in," He says, leaning back into his chair.

The door pushes open, a red haired girl entering in the small office with a file in her arms. "Hello, Mr. Haly." She greets coldly, glaring daggers at him.

The circus owner blinks, realization creeping over his face. He's seen those eyes before, that scar and that face. He's seen them all on a man whom he met five years ago. The memory flashes over his mind but Jack quickly shakes it off, remembering that the man is no more with them and he can never hurt him or his circus anymore.

"Jennifer," Jack smiles warmly, "How are you, dearie?"

Jenny tosses him a frosty glare, walking over to his desk. "I'm fine." She glances at the papers before looking up at him.

"My, you've _grown_." Jack comments, smiling widely. "You were so _small_ when I first met you."

The gingers growls, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she slams the file on his desk. "You mean to say that I was very young when me and my Papa came to this circus," She smirks, pushing the file further to him. "I was only _ten_, you know?"

Jack gives the file a questioning look, before quizzically looking up at her. "What's _this_?" He asks, brows furrowed.

She simply smirks in answer, leaning over the table a bit. "Read _it_ and find out," Jenny whispers softly, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Ever so slowly, Jack reaches forward and takes the file. He begins to read it and as he does, his stomach drops, throat goes dry and suddenly it is very difficult to breathe. The man looks up from the file towards her, only to find her grinning.

Her scar is prominent, her grin looks like a bloodthirsty wolf baring his teeth and she's a _reflection_ of her dead father.

Two words manage to leave Jack's mouth, "Oh _no_," He whispers, his muscles frozen.

"Oh _yes_," Jenny laughs, propping her hands onto her hips.

She tips her head foward, a smirk plastered on her face. "This circus," Her voice is dead serious, "Is _mine_ now."

* * *

**A\N**: English is not my first language. Actually, it's not even my second so if there are some stupid mistakes then forgive me, alright? Any who, if you have the time then do review and tell me if I should go on or just discard this idea :D

Thanks for reading~


	2. My Way

**A\N: **I'm fasting and am being absolutely bored. So I thought about updating :D Thank you all very much for the sweet reviews in the first chapter.

* * *

"This is impossible." He rasps, voice dry as sandpaper.

Jenny snorts, placing a hand on her jutted hip. "You can see it with your own eyes, Mr. Haly." A smirk curls her lips. "Haly's circus belongs to _me_ now."

Jack stares disbelievingly at her, and then slams the files down on his desk. He leaps to his feet, his chair jerking back due to the force. "You _can't _have my circus!" He doesn't mean to yell but he's terrified by thinking about how his beloved home is being ripped away from him.

A sigh leaving her lips, she fixes him with an amused look. "It would be better if you quietly hand me the documents of the circus." Jenny says, smirking as she enjoys how the ringmaster looks bewildered. "And then you can _leave_." She nonchalantly sways her hand in the air, strolling over his wooden desk and towards the three posters on the wall.

Jack sucks in a silent breath, fingers digging into his desk. "Jennifer," He begins softly, his voice holding a trace of hope and he thinks he can reason with her. "Jennifer, sweetie. How about w-"

The ginger instantly whirls around, pale blue eyes glaring daggers. "That's _Miss. Zucco_!" She snaps, and he can't believe she's the same girl he met five years ago.

His blood boils and he flashes her a glare as well. "This _isn't _your circus. It's m-"

"No, it's _not_ yours!" Jenny cuts him off, muscles tensed and jaw clenched. "It's _mine_! Papa would be proud when I tell him this!"

The words she'd just said echo in his ears for a second and he deflates. "Oh, dear." Jack sighs, turning to her, voice back to being soft. "Are you doing this for your father, Jenny?" He asks softly, the redhead biting her bottom lip and lowering her gaze to the floor.

"If you'd just given him what he wanted, he wouldn't be in jail." She whispers miserably.

Jack frowns, taking a step towards her. "I couldn't." He responds honestly. "Tony Zucco was a _criminal_. He wanted to extort money from me."

"Then you should've given it!"

The wooden door of the office creaks open, all eyes landing on a dark haired boy that enters the room. His icy blue eyes come across Jack, and then sweeps over the scowling redhead in the corner.

"I heard yelling," Robin says, shifting his gaze from her to the ringmaster.

Jack casts a glance over the redhaired girl, and then smiles at him. "Everything's fine, Dan." His jaw tightens when Jenny snorts. "Can you please leave?" He asks politely, and the boy wonder can sense the pleading tone in his voice.

Ignoring the man, the raven settles his attention on the girl. She's glaring at him, pale blue orbs burning and hatred is practically radiating off her. "Haven't your parents taught you to knock before you enter a room?" Jenny taunted, Robin narrowing his blue eyes into a glare.

"Haven't your parents taught you not to yell at your elders?" He fires back.

Teeth gritting together with fury, Jenny parts her lips to give a snarky remark when Robin interrupts her, looking at Jack. "Haly, _who_ is she?" He demanded, fixing her with a glare again.

But before the man can answer, she steps forward. "I'm the _new_ owner of this circus," She snarls, a wicked grin tugging her lips on seeing how his eyes stretch wide, matching the size of saucepans and he turns to Jack.

"How?" The acrobats whispers, shocked.

Jack purses his lips, taking a few steps closer to him. "I'll explain it to you. You don't need to worry, Dan." He assures the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder, his heart tying itself into a tight knot because of the hurtful look Robin's giving him.

Rolling her eyes, Jenny crosses her arms over her chest, her gaze landing on the three posters pasted on the front wall. She studies them, quirking a red eyebrow when she sees a familiar picture. Shifting her weight onto her toes, she reaches upwards, grabbing the edge of the poster.

A ripping sound fills the air as she tears it down, Jack glaring at her. "That's circus property!" He hisses, face red with anger and the corners of her mouth curl into a smirk. "Yeah. _My_ property." She responds smugly, eyeing the poster that has at least five people drawn over it, all of them swinging on the trapeze.

"Besides," The ginger rolls the poster up. "The Flying Graysons are _dead_. We don't need any stupid posters for them."

Hands curling into tight fists, Robin has a sudden urge to knock her teeth in.

The now rolled up poster of his dead family in her hand, Jenny cocks her head at Jack. "I'm giving you a month to prepare the documents you need to give me." She smirks as the man scowls, "And then I want you _out_."

Stalking towards the door, Jenny pauses and Robin glares murderously at her as she comes to stand infront of him. She's about two inches taller, and her eyes are narrowed, the scar on her cheek awfully prominent. His hands are clenched at his sides, deep blue eyes furiously glaring up at her as she continues to ponder on something.

"Have we met before?" She stares at him.

His gaze locked with hers, the boy wonder growls. "I don't think so." But part of him knows he's seen that cold hearted face somewhere.

Jenny raises an eyebrow, taking a step back from him. "You look _familiar_," She muses loudly, and after a few seconds, shrugs before glowering at him. "Look-" She pauses, his name clicking her mind. "... Dan."

"It would be better if you stay out of my way or else..." She threatens, bringing the rolled poster up, swaying it infront of his face, the words 'Flying Graysons' clear in his vision and Dick Grayson's jaw clenches tightly, eyes flashing with anger.

Jenny however, continues. "You might end up like _this_ miserable family." She snarls furiously.

* * *

**A\N: **Reviews are considered as love ;D


End file.
